wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Mroczny
"Cień, mrok, ból i zimno, czy jesteś duszą niewinną? Czy jesteś pewny, że wiesz, że wiesz czego chcesz?" Powiedział kościotrup w czerni, jego kompani stali bierni. Przyjrzał mi się swymi ognistymi, płonącymi i mrocznymi oczami pełnymi zła. "Oto nadeszła godzina, czas się dopełnił, dziś w czasie pełni, będziesz cały mój, czuję strach twój. Czy wiesz dlaczego? Czemu nie kogoś innego?" Nie odpowiedziałem, zbyt się zląkłem ze strachu na kolana ukląkłem. "Nie, nie składaj mi pokłonów, nie uznaję zabobonów!" Oczy bardziej mu rozbłysły, ręce mi bezwładnie zwisły. Czułem jego gniew i złość, widziałem każdą jego kość. Miał na sobie odzienie czarne, stare bardzo i dość marne, liczne były na nim dziury, był wielce ponury. Oczodoły na mnie zwrócił, kaptur w tył odrzucił. Wtedy to czaszkę ujrzałem, cały okropnie drżałem. Widział i czuł lęk mój, domyślał się i wyjął zwój zza czarnych łachmanów. Spojrzałem na jego kompanów, każdy jak i on bez ciała lecz ich przykrywała szata biała. Byli też jacyś eteryczni, czułem, że są magiczni. "Tak to magowie, żaden ci nic nie powie" Rzucił mi kolejne spojrzenie, miał przebijające wejrzenie. Skąd wiedział o czym myślę, czyli ucieczki nie wymyślę. "Zaiste, nie ma wybawienia, wysłuchaj danego mi rozporządzenia!" Znowu czytał mi w głowie, szkoda, że nikomu o tym nie opowiem. "Może opowiesz, może nie, tego nie powiedziano nawet mnie. Teraz słuchaj uważnie, gdyż będę mówił poważnie. A to co usłyszysz dotyczy Ciebie, i tego czy dziś jeszcze będziesz w niebie." Słuchałem z uwagą, z nieudawaną powagą. Lecz dalej trząsł mną lęk, potwierdzając wydałem tylko stęk. I wtedy rzekł powoli: "Jak szczęście ci pozwoli, wrócisz dziś do domu cały, a teraz powstań mały!" Nogi same mnie podniosły, ręce same się uniosły. Znikąd spadła mgła, gęsta, pełna zła. Gdy się rozwiała, kostucha miejsce mi wskazała. Siadłem na krześle bogato zdobionym, chyba dla króla robionym. "Będzie to może i długo trwało, wolę by ci się wygodniej siedziało. A czemuś taki zalękniony? Nie jesteś jeszcze skończony. Lepszych tu gościłem, wielu wypuściłem. Lecz bacz na to, że wielu zabrali oni przyjacielu." Po czym skinieniem głowy wskazał plac gdzie rogacz się ukazał. "Ach!" Samo mi się wyrwało, rogacza to zainteresowało. "Daj mi go w opiekę, tylko troszkę go przypiekę." Przy rogatym kościsty wydał się sympatyczny, lecz może trochę zbyt pompatyczny. Odrobinę zbyt wyniosły, a jego głos ciepły choć zbyt podniosły. "Tak, jest strasznie. Będzie bardziej, widzę, że absolutnie nie jesteś twardziel." Siedząc naprzeciw mnie rzekł kościsty, odwrócił wzrok swój ognisty. Widziałem przed sobą stolik, na nim szachy, tak, nie były to strachy na lachy. Dotknąłem pionka końcem palca. "Zacznijmy więc walca!!!" Krzyknął i uśmiechnął się kostucha, na swój sposób, od ucha do ucha. Zamknął szczękę, aż klapnęło. Z niebem coś dziwnego dziać się zaczęło. Z tym walcem wiem już o co chodziło, po chwili się wszystko wyjaśniło. Wokół nas krążyć, pląsać, stukać i klapać zaczęły kościotrupy, nietoperze zaczęły latać im ponad głowami. Co za taniec, istny walc opętaniec. Słyszałem chrzęst stawów dokładnie, a tańczyli całkiem składnie. Choć śpiew przypominał zgrzyt blachy, szczękały szczękami wszystkie nagie czachy. Jedna przeleciała mi tuż nad głową, zostawiając zielony warkocz ognia za sobą. "Graj! Masz pionki białe! czyż nie są wspaniałe?" Zaiste były gładkie i dość udane. Przemogłem się: "Z czego są wykonane?" "O nareszcie wypowiedziałeś jakieś słowa! To jest mój drogi kość... słoniowa." Czas nadszedł, a obok pola klepsydra wyskoczyła. Obok mego rywala podobna się pojawiła. "Graj!" ponaglił mnie stanowczo, acz delikatnie. Zacząłem nim piasek przesypał się dokładnie. I grałem, długo, bardzo się zaangażowałem. Czy wygrałem nigdy się nie dowiedziałem. Pamiętam tylko krótkie ujęcia. To jak porozrzucane zdjęcia. Zaraz, nie wierzę, zbiłem mu obydwie wieże. On mi konia, albo dwa, cóż to była za gra. Chwila zastanowienia, żyję, to mi daje do myślenia. A może przegrałem, lecz mu się spodobałem i dał mi jeszcze jedno życie. Ach, co za przeżycie. Nie wierzysz? Nie ufasz mi, może dziś zapuka do twych drzwi... Pamiętam teraz dokładnie, byłem już zupełnie na dnie. Przyszedł raz jeszcze do mnie, "Jesteś znowu po mnie?" Nie, bądź spokojny, z wizytą się wproszę. Ale w samą porę,z tego co widzę wnoszę." Zaiste byłem kompletnie załamany, bezwładny i jakby połamany wewnętrznie, niespójny. Odrzucił kaptur, ujrzałem bujny włos na czaszce jego. "No co? Zdziwionyś kolego, wstąpiłem do zespołu rockowego. Gramy coś zupełnie nowego. Kompletnie odlotowego" "Jeśli death metal to nowość jest jakaś to chyba zacznę ze śmiechu skakać." Znał me myśli i podał mi kościstą rękę, skończył tym moją udrękę. Melancholia odpłynęła, szczera radość jej miejsce zajęła. "Wiedz, że mam moc i potrafię wiele, czasem odwrotnie niż myślisz dary dzielę." Zadziwił mnie jeszcze bardziej, z niego jest prawdziwy twardziel. Jest hardy, bystry i ma moc. Choć jego królestwo to noc, jest moim przyjacielem, wcale nie pierdziele. Może to jest jakieś dziwne i nienormalne, a na pewno paranormalne. Ale on mnie chyba lubi, więc nic mnie nie może zgubić. "Hej! Odnośnie muzyki jesteś w błędzie, hitem After death metal teraz będzie!!!" I znikł jak się pojawił, znikąd się zjawił, znowu nigdzie odejdzie, kiedy naprawdę po mnie przybędzie? Kategoria:Blantus Kategoria:Wiersze z Tawerny